


Commander Shepard and the Harem of the Slime King

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Captivity, Dirty Dancing, F/F, Fluffy Sandwich, Mass Effect 1, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Slavery, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Commander Shepard and her brave crew escape the clutches of the Slime King? Find out this week on...Mass Effect!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commander Shepard and the Harem of the Slime King

Commander Shepard dropped to her knees under the weight of the krogan enforcer's hand on her shoulder, the armored kneepads barely cushioning the impact against the hard stone floor. She heard a soft gasp next to her as Liara was forced down as well, then an annoyed grunt on the other side as Ashley wrenched her shoulder out of the guard's grasp. She was about to ask if the two women were all right when the sound of slow, mocking applause echoed from the dais ahead of them.

Shepard looked up, and had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing. Ashley, apparently, couldn't exercise the same restraint, and got one of the guards' rifle butts against the back of her head for it. In both their defense, well...Shepard hadn't really thought a batarian could get that fat.

The green-skinned man was practically wedged into what appeared to be a Prothean computer terminal re-purposed as a throne, his lounging bulk glistening with sweat as he glared down at the three of them imperiously. Shepard had never really seen an obese batarian before. Suddenly they didn't seem quite so intimidating.

Well, except for all the mercenaries pointing guns at them. Shepard cleared her throat.

"We humbly seek an audience with Gathok, the Slime King."

The batarian laughed. It was the ugliest sound she could remember hearing since Wrex had dared Engineer Adams to drink ryncol.

"You're funny, Shepard." He jerked a flabby, accusing finger down at them. "You also killed half my men."

"Half? I'm so sorry. Give us back our guns and we'll try to correct that."

Gathok flicked his head and the three women were jerked to their feet, and Shepard found herself dropped back down in front of him, his fingers cupping her chin. "But you and your companions are also very attractive. For two-eyes, anyway."

Shepard wrenched her face out of his grip, and he merely smiled. "You'll be dressed in the uniforms of my slave dancers. And if you put on a good enough show, I might be compelled to keep you on...permanently."

* * *

Shepard hissed as her naked back slammed against the wall of the dirty stone cell. She just barely registered Ashley's growl before the brunette was on her feet, charging toward the opening before being leisurely backhanded by a guard. As a barrier flickered into place over the mouth of the cell, Ashley groaned. "Nobody saw that, right?"

Shepard pulled away from the wall gingerly. "I was too busy getting my armor pried off."

"What are we going to do?"

The two women turned to the source of the voice, Liara hugging her legs tightly to cover her bare, blue breasts. Carefully, Shepard reached her hand out to touch the asari's knee. "Are you okay?"

"I...I'm fine, Shepard. Just...scared."

Ashley snorted. "Yeah, you and me both, sister. But I'll kill you if you ever repeat that."

"Believe it or not, I think the best thing we can do right now is play along." The other two women looked at Shepard with horrified eyes, and their commanding officer shrugged. "When we don't check in, the Normandy will send backup. Until that happens, we have to do everything we can to stay alive for as long as possible."

"Well, not that I wouldn't have gladly skipped all those years of combat training if I'd known there was an opening for 'crime lord's personal stripper,' but how exactly are we supposed to pull this off?"

"I...I can instruct you." Both humans' eyes turned toward Liara, and the asari flushed purple. "While I was a student of archaeology, I...held many of the jobs young asari often do."

"You were a stripper?" Liara's blush deepened, but Ashley just shook her head in appreciation. "Damn, you're just full of surprises, aren't you, Doc?"

"Well, let's get into those," Shepard gestured toward the scraps of silk and gauze lying on the ground between them, "and you can show us some moves."

Liara just nodded. "I must warn you, Gathok is likely expecting something rather...intimate. If we are to survive until help arrives, we must be prepared to...Chief Williams, I would not want you to feel...uncomfortable."

"What, you mean with you two being all..." Ashley just laughed. "Hey, we all manage to get out of here alive, you can buy me a steak dinner and call the whole thing even." Ashley cleared her throat. "Besides, it's not like I didn't...experiment back in high school."

Liara's painted eyebrow rose. "You are...full of surprises, Chief."

* * *

As soon as they entered the main room, all sound stopped. Shepard shifted in agitation as the human and batarian guards leered at the strips of translucent gauze barely covering their bodies, and even the two krogan spared them a speculative once-over. Shepard risked a glance behind her and found, to her surprise, that Ashley was the one fidgeting nervously while Liara held her chin high, hip cocked as she gazed imperiously at the guards and courtiers lining the ancient Prothean ruin.

When the haughty, dominating glance raked over Shepard, she couldn't help but shiver as a spike of heat shot through her belly. That little fact, she thought, was something she and Liara would have to talk about if they got out of this alive. In private. Repeatedly. In a room with the thickest walls possible...

Shepard's attention snapped from her ridiculously out-of-place fantasy back to the ersatz throne room as Gathok chuckled thoughtfully from his perch. "Most excellent. You are almost as attractive as batarian women." Gathok's leering smile intensified as he sank back into his throne. "Now you will dance."

As a pounding beat that could have been either live or synthetic began to sound from somewhere Shepard couldn't see, Ashley leaned over her shoulder. "Skipper, I'd like to discuss putting in for some hazard pay."

"Noted," Shepard muttered out of the corner of her mouth. "Now do what the nice man says and dance."

Despite the fact that her confident look had faded, Liara still took the lead, her natural asari grace distracting from the inexperienced motions of the two humans. Unable to look at the crowd of leering mercenaries surrounding them, Shepard found herself concentrating on the gentle sway of Liara's hips, mesmerized as the silk of her outfit drifted from side to side to reveal the firm blue globes of her ass. When Liara gestured her forward, Shepard's hands began to peel back the silk covering Liara's left breast without even remembering it was what she was supposed to be doing.

As she tried to match her movements to Liara's and brushed her cheek against the asari's now-exposed breast, Shepard risked a glance up; the guards, even the krogan ones, were staring in rapt fascination, and Gathok was leering at them with a hungry look that made her force down a gag.

When she turned back, it was to find Ashley toying with the silk over Liara's other breast while shooting her significant glances. After the few seconds it took her to figure out what was going on, Shepard had to stifle a laugh; Williams was asking for permission to touch 'her woman.' In response, Shepard just raised her eyebrows and turned back to take Liara's violet-blue nipple between her lips.

When Shepard tuned out the thrumming beat and the leers being leveled at them, she found to her surprise that she could almost pretend they were alone. The familiar taste of Liara's skin on her lips and the quiet mewling from above her let her pretend that they were back in her quarters, splayed out on her bed, alone...

The sucking sound of lips on Liara's other nipple made Shepard frown slightly.

...except for Ashley. That part was...different. Not necessarily bad, something Shepard didn't want to think about too deeply, but certainly different.

In spite of herself, Shepard couldn't help but be intrigued with how expertly Ashley moved over Liara's body, differences in asari and human physiology notwithstanding. As the Gunnery Chief followed them down to the floor, tongue descending to Liara's navel, Shepard had to wonder exactly how much 'experimenting' Ashley had done.

With a soft growl, Shepard lowered herself to lift the scrap of silk from between Liara's thighs, burying her nose in the fragrance there as Liara moaned softly above her. She felt a hand teasing the translucent gauze away from her own breast, and looked up just in time to suck in a surprised breath as Ashley smothered her mouth with a searing kiss. When they separated the marine merely shot her a pointed glance and, as Shepard turned back to Liara's waiting body, fastened her lips around her commanding officer's ear. The heat and suction made Shepard redouble her efforts, and before she knew it Liara was throwing her head back in ecstasy, her juices pooling on the stone below them. When Shepard pulled back, Ashley immediately dove in, lapping the fragrant cream first from Liara's blue lips, then from Shepard's face.

When the three women finally pulled apart, panting, they were met once again with Gathok's mocking applause. "Most...titillating." The massive batarian lifted himself off of the throne with visible effort, but Shepard's defiant smirk melted into a wide-eyed stare as the crime lord pulled aside the over-decorated robe falling down his legs. "Now, it is time for you to become true brides of Gathok!"

Her amazed stare flicking from her two equally flabbergasted shipmates to back to the...impressive...spectacle before her, Shepard could only say _"You have got to be kidding me."_

* * *

"What?" Joker throws up his hands in defense, and Garrus shakes his head.

"That's the single most deviant thing I've ever heard, and I used to work vice!"

The pilot just shrugs. "Well, explain to me why it couldn't be happening that way."

Garrus pulls a disgusted look, an expression Joker thinks idly doesn't seem that difficult for a turian. "I came up here looking for a status report on the mission, not the perverted fantasies you think up when you're stroking your cloaca." When Joker's face wrinkles, Garrus shrugs. "Or whatever it is you mammals do," he adds as an afterthought.

"Yeah, well, I notice you didn't stop me right away," the pilot snaps.

"You know, you're just lucky this isn't a turian ship. Spreading that kind of talk about your commanding officer would get you flogged, at best."

Joker snorts. "Oh, you're one to talk. Asari maidens in trainee priestess uniforms?"

The turian's eyes go wide. "How did you..."

Both men's heads snap up as the airlock just aft of the cockpit hisses open, Liara walking through first, already in mid-sentence. "...found it almost exhilarating, in its way."

Chief Williams is the next one through, and snorts. "Yeah, easy for you to say, Doc; you were on your back practically the whole time while the Commander and I did all the work."

The asari shoots the marine a pursed smile. "Well perhaps if you would learn to use your mouth more and your fist less, I would not have gone down on the two of you so quickly, Chief."

Commander Shepard is the last one to step through the airlock, cracking her jaw as she pulls off her helmet and shakes out her hair. "Okay, that's enough. I just want to take a shower, I feel like I'm sticky all over."

Ashley groans as she stretches her aching muscles. "Yeah, amen to that. After the pounding I took, I'm amazed I can still walk under my own power. My thighs'll probably be sore for a week."

The three women turn toward the cockpit to find Garrus and Joke both staring at them, wide-eyed. Shepard returns their stare with confusion. "Joker. Garrus. What's up?"

The two men's gazes snap to one another, and both shout "Nothing!"

After another moment of watching their strange behavior, their commanding officer shakes her head and motions Liara and Ashley down toward the rest of the ship. As they walk, Liara glances back at the bridge to find Joker and Garrus still staring after them. "I am afraid I do not understand. What is it about this particular mission that is so interesting to them? They did not even have to take part in the battle."

Ashley looks over her shoulder at the two, still staring, and just shrugs.

"Men."


End file.
